This is How it Happened
by yumirox101
Summary: Neal, Alex, Jackie, Mozzie, and Kate's past was difficult, and they all understood eachother. Problem was, could they handle the stress of living as criminals?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is the early lives of Jackie, Neal, Alex, and maybe Kate! It starts out with Jackie's begining and will go more into Neal's past. Read my other story Another One Of Those Tales and you will see who Jackie is! Please r&r!

* * *

Chapter 1 Jackie and That Kid

Jackie sat in the corner, and listened to the sound of Queens. She was with her mother this weekend, and her father was 'working' a shift out in Manhatten. Problem is, she knew what her father was doing, and she's witnessed it first hand.

Her father was a crime boss working in the Maffia. His job was to see what the Barelli family did, and who they 'worked' with. Jackie didn't like that they hurt people, but she couldn't do one single thing to stop the mob. And she would end up like them some day, if her father died and she stayed in town. The problem was the fact that she had no other siblings to take over, and she would have the burden of picking the person next in line.

She got up and walked over to her mirror, and looked at her sapphire eyes. She wasn't good with words, only good with her hands. She couldn't stand up to her own father, and she knew he would dominate her life. He would tell her what she was going to do, and she knew she couldn't get away. So that night, she built up the confidence, and grabbed her six inch pocket knife.

She climbed out the second story window and jumped to the bushes below, and ran down the street to the bus stop. Then she realized she had no money. So she started running, and ran as far as she could, leaving Queens where her mothers house was, and taking off to the streets of Manhattan.

She was an expert pick-pocketer and so she used that skill to get some cash. She skipped school that day, and spent the day in Manhattan. She knew her friends would know where she was and would come meet her at free lunch to skip the rest of the school day. Their school hardly missed them, and didn't care. Gabby and Monica were her friends and outcasts like her. She bumped into another person about the same age as her, maybe a little younger, and reached into his pocket. He caught her hand and looked into her eyes. His eyes were a clear blue, and he had dark hair.

She then realized she had been caught.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! I could always use your feedback!

* * *

Chapter 2 Furry

"Can I help you?" Neal asked.

"This is awkward." Jackie said.

"I'll say. Do you have a place to stay?" He asked.

"It's the middle of broad day-light. I'll find a place to stay in if I need to."

"A girl like you alone in New York isn't very safe." He argued.

"You're not much older than me, and I think I can take care of myself." Jackie snapped and ripped her arm from his grasp.

"C'mon, let me buy you lunch." He suggested with a smile.

"Well, if you insist." Jackie smiled, and he nodded the other direction. Jackie watched him turn, and she disappeared into the alley, keeping her distance from him.

He turned around and saw she had disappeared into the crowd. He smiled to himself, and shook his head as he walked back to his 'home' which was acrappy apartment that he shared with his best friend Mozzie. He walked into the apartment, and saw Mozz reading a newspaper. He sat on the old couch, and looked at their old TV.

"Girl trouble?" Mozz asked.

"What makes you say that?" Neal asked.

"There's only one thing that could make you depressed enough to watch TV. Did she reject you?" Mozz asked trying to gossip like a kid Neal's age would. His heart was in the right place, and Neal knew this.

"She tried to pick-pocket me. I caught her, and her eyes were amazing. They were this beautiful sapphire." Neal explained. "I invited her to lunch, and she cut and ran."

"Well, you know, sometimes you just got to move on. You can't get every girl in the city." Mozzie taunted.

Neal stared at him with his eye-brows raised.

"I'm going out." Neal smiled, as his friend looked away embarrassed.

Neal walked around the corner at the end of the street, and bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorr-ry," he smiled catching the person he had bumped into. He looked into the sapphire eyes, and got lost in staring into them. They suddenly turned to anger, and he backed away too late before the fist made contact with his cheek as he leaned into her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Profile

"Ow! Oh," Neal cried in pain, as Jackie smiled as he bent over holding his nose. "Was that really neccessary?"

"Uh, yeah. It was." Jackie smiled.

"You could've broken my nose." he accused.

"Nah, at worse it's bruised." Jackie assured.

"That hurt." He said and saw no blood, to his surprise.

"Good."

"You know, I never did get your name." He said.

"Nikki." Jackie lied.

"Neal." he said, and stood straight up.

"Right. Next time you try that, I will do more than just that." She threatened.

"I believe you." he nodded. His expression softened, and he realized he needed to start over. "Okay, I'm sorry, just let me make it up to you. Let me take you out to dinner."

Jackie looked at him with the I-can't-believe-you look, and closed her eyes.

"Look, I'm the daughter of a mob boss. If you are seen with me, you will become a potential target to other crime families." Jackie explained.

"All the more reason to take you out."

"Aw-fine. This is the last time that you are going to follow me or talk to me, understand?" Jackie sighed, giving up to his smile and eyes.

"That's a definite maybe." he nodded.

He took her to a not-well-known diner on the edge of mid-town. She didn't make eye contact with him, and stared at her spaghetti, as she ate. He watched her without eating his food.

"What?" Jackie asked and she looked up at him.

"You're anti-social." Neal concluded.

"I am. I have two friends, and I don't talk to my parents. What makes you think I'm going to open up now?" Jackie asked.

"Because I am the only person who knows what you're going through. I have one friend, and I ran away from home." Neal said, and drank his soda.

"Who's your friend?" Jackie asked.

"His name is Mozzie." Neal said.

"No way." Jackie smiled.

"I told you about me, tell me about you." he pushed.

"I'm the daughter of a crime boss. I know how to use a pistol, a rifle, or a knife to the maximum. I have numerous alias's, and I can pick-pocket people, pick locks, and con anyone into believing I'm an ex-girlfriend, or an old friend. And I've comitted theft one too many times." She said like it was nothing.

"Should I be scared?" he asked.

"Terrified." Jackie smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, loved last nights epi! Whoo! No Sara! Anyway, yes, I'm a fan of the Nelex ship, so yeah, hate me if you want. Here's the next chapi!

* * *

Chapter 4 Leaving

"Okay, now are you going to leave me alone?" Jackie asked.

"No." Neal confessed. She looked at him upset. "Oh, don't give me that look. You can't honestly expect me to leave you alone."

"What?" Jackie asked astonished.

"C'mon, use your brain. We're already partners in crime." He smiled and span his arms up in the air.

"We haven't even committed any crimes together yet." Jackie said confused. Neal smiled thinking about so much that they could get away with.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Jackie complained.

"It's a classic," Neal argued. "Plus you have no place to stay tonight."

"Whatever," Jackie yawned and sat on the couch while Neal put the VHS tape in the VCR. He pushed play, and sat next to her. About twenty minutes into the movie Jackie's eyes closed, and she laid her head on Neal's shoulder. Neal laid down his head on hers unconsciously. They both fell asleep like that, and Mozzie walked in. He saw the two on the couch, and smiled at them.

"Get a room," he whispered with a sly smile, and pulled a blanket over them. Mozzie noticed Jackie's face, and noted to talk to Neal about her. But he followed by example and went back to his room and fell asleep.

Jackie woke up to the sound of soft voices. She realized she had been over at a criminal's house, with a guy she barely knew. She focused on the voices and heard distress.

"Neal, do you know who she is?" Mozz asked.

"I know her first name-Nikki." Neal admitted.

"That's an alias, Neal. Open your eyes." Mozzie said.

"How do you know that? Unless you know who she is," Neal countered.

"Her name is Jackie Barelli. She's the daughter of a Mafia crime family." Mozzie said. Neal leaned against the doorway, and let his head hit the wall without stopping it, causing a thump sound. "I'm sorry man,"

"It's a good thing that we didn't get into a relationship then." Neal shook his head, his eyes staring off into no where.

He walked out to the living room, and saw that Jackie had fled upon hearing the conversation. His shoulders dropped upset, and he smiled. He shook his head and laughed once, knowing she had slipped away again undetected.

"One ticket for San Diego," Jackie said, and gave the receptionist money.

"Will that be middle class?"

"Yes, thanks." Jackie smiled.

"Here you go Ms. Rios," she smiled.

"Thank-you." Jackie smiled, and left for the terminal.

* * *

How many of you wish to bring Alex back to the series? We need her!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so here's a little explaination of Jackie, just in case some of you guys are confused, cuz I know I would be too. Jackie is an original character from my other story, and I wanted to write sort of a background on how Jackie and the group met. It's a whole story on their heists up to the point of Neal in prison, and a surprise ending for Jackie. So, be looking forward to a long story till then if you guys want me to continue! Hope that cleans it up!

* * *

Chapter 5 California Love

Jackie ran down the wet street, not breathing, as she was trained. She stepped in a puddle and it made a drip sound as she ran stealthily down the street. She turned into an alley, and started breathing again as she realized she wasn't being followed. She smiled, and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. She walked with sun glasses on to her motel room, and threw a plastic tube onto the bed. She ran a hand through her hair, and took out the tube.

The Raphael painting was safely hers. She managed to pull this heist off all on her own. Which was quite impressive for a young eighteen year old. She studied the painting and put it back in the tube. She grabbed her suit case and started throwing her clothes into the bag. She packed it all up and prepared herself to get on a quick flight with a contact she had met and he owed her a favor. And flying her to Detroit was one of them.

Neal looked at his new girl friend who was sitting by his side.

"Get ready, here he comes." Alex smiled.

Mozzie walked towards the car very fast and abrupt. He opened the car door and sat down quickly.

"Next time you are going in." Mozzie threatened, and handed the money to Alex. She smiled, and looked at Neal.

"I am okay with that," Neal nodded.

"Good, thanks soo much Mozzie. Who knew Frace could be so...fun?" Alex smiled.

Mozzie had responded as a fence to someone who was willing to pay for the jewels. Problem was he couldn't trust his own team enough to say who he was selling to. And he didn't want to reveal the crime world too much to the young adults. They still had their whole future ahead of them. He was only a few years older than them, but he had more experience.

Jackie walked out of the air field with her bag and tube securily in hand. She had waved good-bye to her contact and walked towards the city. She knew she wouldn't get much out of Detroit, but she knew that she would have a start there, and knew she'd be out as soon as she came in. She walked towards a car rental shop, and rented a car under the name Sasha Black. Another one of her alias's she created in her very short time in California.

She drove the black car down the streets of Detroit at full speed. She didn't know much about why she liked the speed or being a criminal, but she knew she couldn't get enough of it.

* * *

Sorry if that chapter was a little boring... I needed this to be a transition chapter. They'll be some excitement in the next. I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

OMG! I cannot believe that there are only two more episodes of White Collar! I can't wait until Tuesday! WHITE COLLAR! (White collar cheer if you saw that on USA!)

Chapter 6 Plans

Neal had his arm around Alex, an Mozzie stood awkwardly beside them. They were planning their first heist together. All of them working as a team. They had plans to get around the security which wasn't as good as people thought it was at Buckingham Palace. Neal knew if they were invited inside the place then they would have a chance at their heist. But it took a while to find out how they were going to get past that part. He had an idea.

"What if Alex and I pretended to be of importance to the Crown Estate? What if they invited us in?" Neal asked.

"What are you thinking Neal Caffrey?" Mozzie asked.

"Well, if me and Alex pretended to be high socialights then we could get into that party tonight." Neal explained.

"And how do you plan to get on the guest list?" Mozzie asked.

"I will temporarily take up a job there. They've got a few openings. Catering, and accountancy." Neal smiled towards his friend.

"I'll send in my resume tomorrow," Mozzie sighed knowing which job he would get.

"And what about me?" Alex asked.

"Well, if I go well with the Queen's right hand man, he'll invite us in." Neal explained.

"I see," Alex nodded.

Jackie was walking down Victoria Street of London, England, and she bumped into someone. He caught her, and righted themselves.

"Oh, sorry about that." Jackie said, and looked down at his waist. He had a gun pinned to it. "Are you in law enforcement?"

"Sort of. You're not from around here, are you?" he asked, his eyes a deep blue, and his hair a light brown that was combed neatly.

"Not really. I'm from the states." Jackie smiled, recognizing his accent disappearing as he felt more comfortable around her.

"I am too. I was born in California. Do you-do you want to join me for coffee?" he asked.

"Um, sure." Jackie smiled. The man's face looked familiar, and she wanted to research him more. Find out who he is.

"I'm sorry, but you look really familiar," he smiled. "Were you in California?"

"Nope. I've never been." Jackie shrugged and looked straight into his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I'm starting to put lines between scene changes so you can tell when it goes from Neal to Jackie or the other way around. No lines means they're in the same scene. Have fun reading, and I could always use your reviews! So please, please, please review!

Chapter 7 SOS

Jackie sat in her hotel room and found her pictures of herself in California, Detroit, and her newest ones before she met the stranger who called himself Max. Somehow she didn't think that was his name, and she had a feeling he didn't think Sasha was her name either. She noticed that he was in her first picture, and she threw it aside. She flipped through all of them and saw that all of them had him in the back ground, with sun glasses on, and diffrent clothes not identifying his personality. Like he was trying to blend in by himself.

So the question was-why was he following her?

Jackie stood up, and looked out her window, and closed the blinds hoping that he didn't know she caught on.

* * *

Neal had been working at the palace with Mozzie for almost a week now, and he was getting anxiouse. They had to abort the mission at the party because he wasn't invited yet. So they were planning something a little more risky. But he liked the risk, it helped him concentrate.

"Hey," Alex smiled as he walked in. She kissed him lightly on the lips and then walked over to the table which had their plans on it.

"Everthing going well, so far?" Alex asked.

"Just as planned." Neal smiled uneasyily at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked noticing his strange behavior.

"Nothing, just tired." He lied with a smile.

"Are we almost ready for the party on the twenty fifth?" Mozzie asked.

"Almost. We're almost on the guest list."

"Remind me why we have to do this during the party," Alex said unsure.

"It's more fun." Neal smiled at her charmingly.

* * *

Their was a knock at Jackie's door. She knew who it was, and he smiled as she opened the door.

"I hope I didn't come at bad time." he smiled.

"Actuelly, there's something we need to talk about." she said and closed the door. He faced her, and she faced him. She pulled out her gun and took her stance. He already had a gun in each hand and had them both pointed at her.

"How do you like these odds?" he asked.

"I do actually. Why have you been following me?" she asked.

"I haven't." he said, and put his guns down. She put hers away, knowing she couldn't shoot him if she tried.

She glared at him, and threw her hand forward at him. He grabbed it and knocked her to the floor and pointed her own gun at the corner of her jaw.


End file.
